tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Man (Smackdown)
Bio-Man, also known as Colin Cain, is the main protagonist and hero of the Bio=Man series and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography ANIMAL-POWERED VIGILANTE Cursed with a mysterious disease that left him frail and dying shortly after college, young Colin Cain was sure to die. But thanks to his father, a scientist at Cortech Industries, a cybernetic spine saved his life and granted him immense strength and agility. After his father is killed for refusing to reproduce these spines for the military, Colin enlists the help of Dr. Don Rutherford to create the Bio-Man, a cybernetic suit granting Colin a variety of animal-themed powers. THE LEGACY OF BIO-MAN *''Bio-Man'' *''Bio-Man 2'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Bio-Man 3'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Gameplay Bio-Man fights using various quick melee attacks and animal-themed powers. A bonus is that all of his attacks deal extra damage if done from behind. Bio-Man also has the ability to cling to walls for a short time, as well as jump off of them. Red (Basic) *Quick Punch ®: Bio-Man punches forward quickly. This can be performed as a three-hit combo, the final punch causing an eject roll. *Spinning Top (<---> + R): Bio-Man begins performing a breakdance-like upside-down spin kick. *High Kick (Up + R): Bio-Man kicks upwards, launching opponents upwards. This can be canceled into Tail Grapple. *Leg Sweep (Down + R): Bio-Man performs a sweep kick that trips opponents. Yellow (Strong) *Claw Pounce (Y): Bio-Man pounces forward with his claws. If it connects, he has the ability to maul the opponent while they are immobile for a few seconds. *Super Leap (<---> + Y) Bio-Man leaps into the air before coming down hard on the opponent with his foot. *Winged Escape (Up + Y): Bio-Man flaps his bat wings, granting him a third jump and dealing damage to opponents he hits. *Regeneration (Down + Y): Bio-Man begins to slowly heal himself; however, he is completely immobile while doing this. Green (Unique) *Tail Winch (G): Bio-Man shoots his prehensile tail forward. Any opponent it grapples onto will be pulled towards Bio-Man. *Big Kick (<---> + G): Bio-Man kicks the opponent several times before ejecting them. *Tail Grapple (Up + G): Bio-Man shoots his prehensile tail at an upwards angle, pulling himself towards a wall or enemy the tail hits. If the tail hits nothing, nothing happens. *Wing Counter (Down + G): Bio-Man uses his wings as a shield, serving as a counter that reflects damage. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Wing Takedown (Right Stick Side): Bio-Man grabs the opponent, flies up, and throws them. *Dive Takedown (Right Stick Up): Bio-Man leaps up, opens his wings, and dives into the opponent. *Slam Takedown (Right Stick Down): Bio-Man jumps onto the opponent's shoulder, grabs their head with his feet, and does a somersault, slamming the opponent down. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Stealth Approach---Bio-Man grabs an opponent, fires his prehensile tail at the top stage boundary, and pulls himself and the opponent up into the sky. *'Level 2': Falcon Bomb---Bio-Man flies straight up into the air, out of sight, only to dive back down to the stage at high speeds, killing whoever he hits. *'Level 3': Vengeance---Bio-Man summons Red-Tail and a mind-controlled Havoc, who proceed to chase down and kill all opponents. Bread-n-Butter Combos *'TBA' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Woe Was You:' Bio-Man pretends to be a frail, whiny person, mocking the opponent. *'My Weakness!:' Bio-Man falls on his knees, begging mockingly, while he says, "No, my one weakness: a stern talking-to!" *'This Is Boring:' Bio-Man yawns and kicks at the dust. Quotes *When Selected: **"I got the right equipment!" **"You can all give up now!" **"You're going to go down hard!" *Prematch: **"I think I can hold down the fort here." **"This won't last long." **"C'mon, roadkill!" *Item Pick-up : **"One of those cyber-whaties?" **"Muy interesante." **"This won't match Holly's jacket." **"Finders, keepers!" **"Why does this seem so convenient?" **"Thank you, Cortech..." (sarcastically) *Using Vengeance: **"Let's do this!" *Successful KO: **"Boom-shocka-locka!" **"Another one in the big house!" **"That had to hurt!" **"Was that all you got?" **"I'm an animal!" **"It must suck to be you!" **"Just thought I'd 'drop' in." *Respawn: **"Be honest: are you stupid?" **"What the hell?" **"Wow...that sucked." **"I'd say "don't be a fool", but it's too late." **"No...I didn't change in a phone booth." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Time to Fight: '''Bio-Man flies onto the stage. *'Just Hangin' Around: Bio-Man lowers himself onto the stage via his prehensile tail. *'I Don't Think So: '''Bio-Man catches a police car that was thrown from off-screen before setting it down. *'Colin Got Claws: 'Bio-Man looks at the camera and his claws emerge. Winning Screen *'Extraordinary: 'Bio-Man, with his back to the camera, dramatically opens his wings. *'Taking Flight: 'Bio-Man flies off the stage. *'All in a Day's Work: 'Bio-Man shrugs his shoulders smugly. *'Secret Identity: '''Bio-Man pulls off his mask before kissing Holly. Losing Screen *If using '''Extraordinary: '''Bio-Man stands at his father's grave. *If using '''Taking Flight: '''Bio-Man appears on one knee, with his suit in tatters. *If using '''All in a Day's Work: '''Bio-Man hangs from his tail, with his back to the camera. *If using '''Secret Identity: Bio-Man crosses his arms in disappointment and says "you got lucky". Result Screen *'Win:' Bio-Man gives two thumbs up to the camera. *'Lose:' Bio-Man hangs upside-down with his back to the camera. Theme Music Hero of New Metro Costumes Bio-Man 2.0 Bio-Man's default outfit. The Bio-Man suit from the second game. *Default appearance; all black costume. *All white costume. *All blue costume. *All red costume. Bio-Man 1.0 The Bio-Man suit from the first game. *Default appearance; black costume with gray highlights. *Gray costume with black highlights. *Red costume with blue highlights. *Pink costume with red highlights. Vigilante Bio-Man Bio-Man wears a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. *Default appearance; gray hoodie and blue jeans. *Black hoodie and red jeans. *Blue hoodie and green jeans. *Red hoodie and white jeans. Trivia *Bio-Man's moveset and animations are identical to his in the Brawl Super-Star Legends games. **However, his Smack Attacks differ from his BSSL Super Moves. Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Bio-Man Category:Smackdown Characters